1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, some connectors, such as serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connectors, are mounted to a sidewall of an enclosure of the electronic device with screws. However, the screws are small and difficult to handle, and the installation of the connector in the computer is tedious.